


Stood Up

by joytiny



Series: hyunsung shorts [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Getting Stood Up, M/M, Not Proofread, Random - Freeform, Short, friends - Freeform, i wrote this bc i'm upset, i'm just projecting ig, this isn't very good, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: In which Hyunjin gets stood up by his so-called friends.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I keep getting stood up by a friend of mine. Today she was supposed to come over to drop off something she borrowed and she didn't show and it's already the second time this has happened this week and it's been happening for months, so I guess I'm upset and needed to project my feelings 
> 
> lol I'm lame I know
> 
> Let me just say that we should all have someone like Jisung in our lives. He'd be the bestest friend anyone could wish for.

Hyunjin sighed for the millionth time that evening and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He checked his wristwatch. It was past 10pm. He had been waiting here outside of the diner for over two hours and there was no sign of his friends showing up any time soon, if at all. Hyunjin should have known. It wasn’t the first time he’d been stood up by the two of them.

He just wished that they would take a minute to at least tell him they weren’t coming.  

Hwang Hyunjin didn’t have many friends, which came as a surprise to a lot of people who were enchanted by his “good looks” and his “charming smile”. Behind both of these things, he was just a lonely boy with exactly two friends. Both of which seemed to have forgotten about his existence. It was always like this.

Sometimes the three of them would hang out and have the greatest time and sometimes they would just make plans with Hyunjin but bail on him as soon as they found something better.

Hyunjin wasn’t into parties, like them, so he didn’t like to tag along with them to get drunk on Saturday nights. The two of them knew that, so they didn’t even ask him anymore. He’d just hoped that they would at least cancel their plans with him if they headed to a party or anything of the sort.

With one last sigh, Hyunjin decided to head home. He pocketed his phone and rose from the bench he’d been sitting on for the past two hours and fifteen minutes. His ass might as well have been frozen to the bench by now.

He was tempted to send a salty text into the group chat but decided against it. He didn’t want to cause any drama with friends. They were all he had after all. He just wished that things were more like they used to be when they were younger; when they still used to hang out all the time. Now, it seemed like they had become different people while Hyunjin still stuck to being, his nerdy, awkward self.

Hyunjin let out a sniffle at the thought of his friends leaving him behind because they didn’t need him anymore. Why would they want to hang out with a loser like him when they could stick with the cool kids instead?

God, he was being a crybaby again.

“Hey”, a voice ripped him from his thoughts, startling him. He let out a not-so-elegant yelp and looked at the stranger, who was approaching him from the side, in fear. It was a young man, with chestnut brown hair, possibly around his age. Hyunjin wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had fallen against his will.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”, the man said, his tone sympathetic. “I just noticed that you were crying and wanted to ask if you were okay.” Hyunjin smiled, touched at the stranger’s concern. “Thanks, I’m fine. I just got stood up”, he answered, embarrassed.

“Girlfriend?” the man questioned. “Lousy friends”, Hyunjin corrected with a bitter chuckle. The man let out an understanding hum. “I know what that’s like. Does that happen a lot?” Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed that they had continued walking. “Kind of...”, he answered, thinking back to all the times he’d waited for his two so-called best friends to show up, only to be disappointed.

“Screw them”, the stranger deadpanned. Hyunjin gave him a look, unable to hold back a small giggle. The man smiled at him, seemingly delighted to have gotten a positive reaction from Hyunjin. “I mean it, screw them! You shouldn’t have to wait around for people who clearly don’t seem to appreciate it. I don’t know you, but if you’re crying over them, they’re not worth it!”

“Maybe, but they’re my best friends...”, Hyunjin answered. “Find new ones”, the man replied, shrugging his shoulders. Hyunjin huffed. “If only it were that easy”, he said. The man stopped in his tracks, fully facing him, a wide grin on his face. “I’m Han Jisung, 23 years old, dog lover, I cry at the end of almost every movie and I’m a fantastic cuddler. Let’s be best friends”, he said cheerfully.

“You do know that asking strangers to be friends in the middle of the street could be considered creepy, right?” Hyunjin asked, however unable to hold back a smile. Jisung shrugged. “Maybe, but be honest: could this angelic face belong to a bad person?” he countered, puffing out his squirrel-like cheeks.

Hyunjin laughed. “That’s a fair point, I guess”, he said, before giving in. “Okay fine. I’m Hyunjin, also 23 and a dog lover, I cry at basically everything and I love cuddles...and most importantly, I could really use a friend...”, he told Jisung, who gave him a bright smile in return.

“I think we’re going to get along great”, Jisung said, sounding convinced and Hyunjin?

Hyunjin couldn’t help but believe him.

And lucky for him, Jisung didn’t turn out to be a crazy axe murderer but a true friend (and, as promised, he was a _really_ great cuddler). Lucky for him, Jisung showed him that he could do better. Lucky for him, he was never stood up again.

Because Jisung always showed up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, if you even read this to the end, thanks a lot. This clearly isn't my best work.   
> Anyway, my twt's @shipper_bish


End file.
